Es solo un beso
by JustNita
Summary: No dejen que el título los engañen. Este two-shot se viene con todo: peleas, malos entendidos, celos... y sobre todo romance, mi genero preferido, en fin los dejo descubrirlo por ustedes mismos. Espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertecen al universo de Ranma ½ creado por Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es original y sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Nos leemos abajo ;)**_

 **Solo un beso**

No es la primera vez que sucesos extraños pasan en Nerima, a lo largo del tiempo hemos visto como singulares personajes han hecho su aparición por este pequeño pueblo, que incluso tuvo el placer de conocer el Principe Kirin y un antiguo fenix legendario. Tampoco es la primera vez que una pelea se genere a partir de una simple confusión, bueno siendo sinceros el 99.999…% de batallas libradas han sido por algún acto mal entendido por parte de algunos de los peculiares artistas marciales que allí habitan. Ni mucho menos la primera vez que media ciudad quede destruida por las constantes peleas de Ranma y su sequito.

Pero esta fue la primera vez que un simple acto altero la vida de varios de nuestros queridos personajes.

.

.

.

La historia se desarrolla, en donde muchas otras han dado inicio junto al famoso canal que bordea el río. Con los prometidos más famosos de toda la ciudad caminando rumbo al dojo familiar.

El tiempo ha pasado desde que se conocieron, y ahora parece tan lejano ese día en que una pequeña pelirroja piso por primera vez la casa Tendo. También ha pasado tiempo de la batalla con Saffron y de la innombrable boda fallida, las cosas siguieron su curso y día tras día con nuevos desafíos, nuevos adversarios y nuevas aventuras y cada vez más el recuerdo de ese hecho queda olvidado por todos los involucrados… a excepción, por supuesto de esta singular pareja que camina sumida en sus pensamientos.

Ambos han madurado, físicamente hablando, y de aquellos niños de 16 años solo queda en esencia su carácter que para ser sinceros, ha mejorado muy poco con los años.

Lo que si ha ido mejorando con el pasar del tiempo, es la tenacidad con las que las locas prometidas acosan a Ranma, y muchísimo más desde que este termino la escuela y ahora tiene que "cumplir" con cada uno de los compromisos. Sus planes son cada vez más elaborados y sus peleas cada vez más frecuentes, eso sumado a los nuevos pretendientes que han aparecido para Akane, alguno que otro loco que intenta secuestrarla han llevado a nuestro querido amigo de la trenza hasta casi su límite, solo le falta el pequeño empujón para poder vencer su timidez y poner a más de uno en su sitio.

Recién acaban de salir de una batalla campal en el centro comercial, donde habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para el hogar pero como siempre todos esos locos no pueden verlos juntos e hicieron lo que mejor saben hacer. Era un milagro que hubieran podido escapar tan fácil.

Akane exclamo un pequeño suspiro que sacó al chico de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ranma, saltando a un lado de su prometida.

\- Nada… es solo que hoy ha sido un largo día…- respondió ella agachando la mirada

\- Ni que lo digas, apenas y pudimos escapar de todo ese embrollo- continuo él poniéndose ambos brazos tras la cabeza, recordando el lío que se había armado en el centro comercial.

De pronto sintieron la tierra temblar bajo sus pies y Ranma automáticamente se puso delante de Akane para protegerla, una bola gigante de polvo, espátulas, chuis, sombrilla, lazos y demás instrumentos se acercaban a la pareja gritando el nombre del chico de la trenza. Este ya era el tercer o cuarto enfrentamiento del día.

Akane salto encima de la valla para quedar fuera de todo ese lío y poder mantener a salvo algo del pedido que había podido sobrevivir de la ultima pelea, mientras Ranma ya se encontraba luchando contra toda esa pandilla de chiflados para llegar rápido a casa.

Akane hizo la lista rápidamente, Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi, Kuno, Ryoga, Haposai, incluso las hermanas pequeñas de Shampoo estaban envueltas en la pelea… pero ¿Dónde estaba Mousse? La ultima vez que vio al pobre chico, estaba en su forma de pato así que no se preocupo demasiado al no verlo con el resto.

Armas iban y venían, maldiciones y discursos de honor y venganza también; Akane se empezaba a preguntar si estaría bien seguir su camino sola antes de que alguna loca quiera meterla a ella en la pelea… una pelea que estaba muy cansada para enfrentar, y no físicamente sino más bien mental; cuando de pronto una potente voz llamo la atención de todos.

\- SHAMPOOOO- fue el grito que hizo que todos se detuvieran, el chico pato había regresado dispuesto a seguir luchando.

Mousse corría directamente hacía sus adversarios, quienes ya estaban listos para recibirlo cuando en el último segundo para llegar a su destino, saltó justo al lado de Akane y poniendo ambas manos en las mejillas de la joven acerco su rostro al suyo y pronuncio

\- wo ai ni "Te amo"

Y sin darle tiempo a la chica ni a nadie de reaccionar, juntos sus labios con los suyos y la beso de lleno en la boca.

Silencio

Por una fracción de segundo todos alzaron su mirada para contemplar la insólita escena que se desarrollaba delante de ellos.

Akane se había quedado de piedra, involuntariamente soltó la bolsa de compras que con tanto recelo protegía y sus parpados se abrieron de asombro; solo podía sentir los labios del muchacho chino sobre los suyos.

Un chui gigante directo a la cabeza de Mousse termino con el momento, seguido por el ataque de un colérico chico de ojos azules y camisa china roja. A estos se le unieron la sombrilla roja de Ryoga y un par de ataques de Kuno.

Si Akane hubiera puesto atención a la batalla, hubiera notado a su prometido fuera de sí, golpeando una y otra vez al pobre Mousse, que luchaba por no perder la conciencia, también hubiera visto un Rugido de León gigante que dejo a más de la mitad de los involucrados fuera de pelea e incluso hubiera podido observar pequeñas lagrimas rodar de la mejilla de Shampoo.

Pero Akane, seguía en la misma posición sin siquiera respirar literalmente se había petrificado por lo ocurrido. Reaccionó muchos minutos después cuando la batalla ya se había trasladado a algún otro lugar de la ciudad y el anochecer ya había caído sobre el pueblo.

Tocó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos y bajo con un pequeño saltito de la valla, después arrastró los pies y camino con la cabeza gacha todo el camino hasta su hogar, en donde dio una vana explicación del porqué había llegado sola y sin el pedido y después se encerró en su cuarto el resto de la noche.

.

.

.

Ranma llego a la hora de la cena, y se sorprendió de no encontrar a su prometida compartiendo con el resto de la familia. Kasumi le comento amablemente que su hermana no se había sentido bien y que por eso se fue a acostar temprano, Nabiki mordazmente le pregunto si había ocurrido algo que debían saber ya que tanto él como Akane estaban actuando de una forma muy extraña; pero el muchacho estaba muy molesto con lo que había sucedido que no tenía ánimos de responder a las preguntas de su familia, así que sin más el también se retiro sin dar explicaciones.

A diferencia de Akane, Ranma no se encerró en su habitación sino que se recostó en el tejado, el único lugar de toda la casa donde podía pensar con tranquilidad.

Estaba cabreado, de eso no había duda, la imagen de Mousse besando a Akane aún estaba clavada en su retina como fuego líquido y se aparecía una y otra vez para atormentarlo. Su primera reacción, fue como siempre, impulsiva y atacó al pobre chico hasta dejarlo al borde de la inconsciencia, nunca había perdido el control de ese modo y no se sentía orgulloso de haberlo hecho; sino hubiera sido por Shampoo y sus hermanas que se llevaron al malherido muchacho hubiera cometido algo de lo que estaría arrepentido. Después pudo desahogarse un poco con Ryoga y Kuno que lo acusaron de no cuidar bien a Akane y por tanto de no merecerla, y eso era quizá lo que más le dolía porque era cierto.

Él no había sido capaz de evitar que le robaran un beso a su prometida y tuvo que ver como otro se atrevía a hacerlo en su delante. No era justo, el había soñado con hacer aquello una infinidad de veces pero por falta de valor nunca pudo concretarlo.

Mousse besando a Akane, Mouse tomandola por las mejillas, Mousse juntado sus labios y ella…ella…ella ni siquiera había podido ser capaz de reaccionar, no hubo mazos, ni paliza… solo se quedo estática, incapaz de moverse, con sus brazos colgando delicadamente a sus lados y sus hermosos ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

Maldita sea

Maldita sea

Mil veces maldita sea

¿Cómo había podido dejar que ese miserable la besará?

¿Cómo había dejado que alguien que no fuera él se atreviera si quiera a tocarla?

Moría por hablar con Akane, saber como se sentía.

¿Estaría molesta? ¿Enfadada con él quizá?¿Triste?

Él no soportaba que ella estuviera triste ¿Pero qué se supone que le diría? Tampoco se veía con el valor de tener una conversación ahora mismo con ella, no mientras esa imagen estuviera aún rondando por su cabeza.

Así que decidió dejarlo así por ahora, mañana vería como solucionarlo.

.

.

.

Akane se levanto antes del alba la verdad es que no había podido dormir en toda la noche recordando la escena del día anterior y volviendo a tocarse sus labios.

Suspiro cansada.

Una buena caminata matutina y un buen baño era justo lo que necesitaba. Así que decidió ponerse su ropa de deporte y salir sin avisar a nadie.

Hizo su recorrido acostumbrado pero al no quedar satisfecha se aventuro a seguir hasta que sus piernas clamaron por un poco de descanso y fue cuando volvió a su casa. Pero apenas traspaso la puerta supo que no se libraría tan fácil de esa situación.

Esperándole en el pórtico estaba Ranma sujetando a Mousse de la túnica y con su brazo congelado en el aire listo para golpearlo, el pobre chico aún llevaba las heridas del día anterior y sus múltiples vendajes lo evidenciaban. A su lado estaban Shampoo, cruzada de brazos y con una expresión solemne en su rostro junto a Cologne, quien la miraba de un modo que no pudo descifrar; y por supuesto, no podía faltar Nabiki, que para estas alturas ya debía estar muy bien informada del asunto, tomando fotografías para después venderlas a muy buen precio.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó temerosa sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

\- Venimos a arreglar el asunto del beso- respondió la anciana decidida

Shampoo bufó, Ranma aventó al chico chino al suelo de un solo golpe y lanzando una maldición, Nabiki escondía su sonrisa detrás de la cámara y Akane solo pudo atinar a tocarse los labios y buscar a Mousse con la mirada.

\- Necesitamos hablar, Akane Tendo- fue lo que dijo el muchacho desde el suelo

\- ¿Y crees que dejaré que hables con ella?- intervino su prometido- Tú, pedazo de…

\- De acuerdo- lo interrumpió ella, sabía que no la dejarían en paz hasta aclarar todo este asunto y con ese grupo de chinos era mejor hacer las cosas más temprano que tarde.

Unos minutos y varias objeciones de Ranma después, luego de darse un baño y cambiarse con uno de sus vestidos favoritos se reunió con el resto de los "invitados" en la sala.

\- Verás, Akane, en nuestra aldea es tradición que cuando un hombre besa a una mujer este la ha elegido para desposarla- empezó a explicar la anciana- por lo tanto...

\- Y que pasa si no quiere- intervino Ranma mirando colérico al tercero en debate

\- Si la chica se negará, se tomaría como una ofensa al honor y ambos entrarían a un duelo a muerte- sentenció severa la anciana.

\- Jah! Ya quiero verles intentar tocarle un solo pelo- amenazó el chico de la trenza

\- Es casarse o morir, yerno; es la ley…

\- Bisabuela, esto ser ridículo. Akane no ser una amazona, por tanto no aplicar nuestras reglas.

\- ¿Y por qué a Ranma si le aplica eso del compromiso si el tampoco es de su aldea?- pregunto oportunamente Nabiki.

\- Eso ser diferente…- concluyo la china desviando la mirada

\- ¡Ya me tienen harto, ustedes y sus estúpidas leyes!- dijo Ranma al borde de jalarse los cabellos

\- Hay una solución- intervino por primera vez Mousse, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del chico de la trenza- Cuando los involucrados pertenecen a culturas distintas, pueden llegar a un pacto para mantener intacto el honor de ambos, bajo las condiciones que solo ellos decidan y accedan.

La sala entera se quedo en silencio, si lo que decía Mousse era cierto, entonces Ranma podría haberse librado de Shampoo hace mucho mucho tiempo, y la muchacha lo sabía ya que solo se dedicaba a mirar con odio a su compatriota por revelar este artilugio de su tribu.

\- ¡¿QUEEE?! – gritó Ranma- ¿Por qué nadie había mencionado esa maldita regla antes? Shampoo…

La nombrada solo volteó el rostro molesta por la situación.

\- Regla no ser necesaria si Ranma acepta casarse conmigo- fue la escuálida respuesta que dio esta

Otro conflicto se avecinaba cuando…

\- Akane Tendo, necesito hablar contigo- la voz de Mousse fue tan profunda y calmada que contrarresto perfectamente con la situación, se acerco hacia Akane que se había mantenido en silencio desde que llego al comedor, e hizo una respetuosa reverencia- te pido disculpas si te ofendí pero necesitamos hablar…a solas- añadió dando una mirada a todos los ojos curiosos de la sala.

\- Akane, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- intervino Ranma situándose al lado de la chica

\- Si no llegan a un pacto solo queda boda o muerte hahaha- se río de una forma disgustante Cologne- y debo advertirles muchachos que con las leyes amazonas no se juegan

Akane se llevo una mano a la cabeza, seguramente toda esta situación le causaría migraña.

\- Será mejor acabar con esto de una vez- hablo en general para todos- ya sabemos que cuando una amazona se te pega lo hace como garrapata- añadió mirando a Shampoo, quien en todo caso no se dio por aludida.

Dio un par de pasos dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras y le hizo una seña a Mousse para que la siguiera. Ranma al entender donde se dirigían, la alcanzo rápidamente y la detuvo del brazo.

\- ¿No estarás pensando llevarlo a tu habitación?- pregunto ya realmente enfadado

\- Por supuesto que no- replicó ella soltándose de su agarre y siguiendo su camino- hablaremos en la habitación de Kasumi, estoy segura que a ella no le importará

A Ranma le empezó a palpitar un ojo, esto ya escapaba de sus manos sentía que iba a enloquecer en cualquier momento.

Nabiki soltó una muda maldición, la habitación de su hermana mayor estaba libre de micrófonos y cámaras porque ¿quién se atrevería espiar a Kasumi? Su hermana menor estaba jugando bien sus cartas sino quería ser escuchada.

\- Akane, no dejaré que entres con ese tipo sola en una habitación- anunció Ranma cuando ya todos estaban fuera del lugar de reunión.

\- Es la única manera de acabar con esto- respondió terca ella- ¿Acaso quieres que se meta a mi habitación mientras duermo?- pregunto haciendo clara alusión a la chica china, quien solo se limitaba a fruncir el ceño.

\- Mousse, idiota, las reglas dicen que tener que haber pacto, no que deber hacerlo en privado- reclamaba la amazona

\- Como dije antes- respondió el chico dando un aire de seriedad que nadie había visto en él antes- necesito hablar con Akane, doy mi palabra que estará a salvo.

Ranma y Akane se miraron desafiantes, ninguno de los dos dispuestos a ceder. Hasta que Akane suavizo el gesto.

\- Prometo gritar si pasa algo- dijo para calmar a su prometido- además puedo defenderme sola

Ranma podría haberle contradicho lo ultimo, ya que aún le dolía que ella no hubiera reaccionado el día anterior cuando Mousse le robaba un beso. Pero solo se limito a fruncir el ceño.

\- Por favor…Confía en mi- le pidió Akane

Contra eso ultimo ya no tenía arma posible, siempre supo que no podía negarle nada a ella pero eso no quita que no le gustara la situación.

Lo pensó por un momento y asintió de mala gana.

\- Cinco minutos- sentenció- después derribaré la puerta de ser necesario.

Además si las chinas cumplían su promesa podrían deshacerse de una vez por todas de ese trío.

Akane sonrió en respuesta lo que logró tranquilizarlo un poco.

Mousse y la menor de las Tendo entró cerró la puerta de la habitación de Kasumi tras ellos, y pudo sentir como todos los oídos estaban sobre la madera para lograr espiar.

Suspiro por millonésima vez en el día y se dirigió al chico que tenía al frente.

\- La madera es muy gruesa y no lograrán escuchar. Tenemos poco tiempo, ya oíste a Ranma, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

Mousse la miró firme.

\- Para empezar Akane Tendo, quiero disculparme por haberte involucrado en todo este lío

\- Ya sé que me confundiste con Shampoo…-empezó a decir ella

\- No, Akane, tienes que saber que no te besé de casualidad. Yo sabía perfectamente que no eras Shampoo cuando salté a esa valla y sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de mis actos.

Esto último la descoloco e involuntariamente retrocedió un paso, no tuvo valor para volver a hablar

\- He estado planeando esto desde hace meses…Y hay algo más que debes saber…

Akane no sabía como reaccionar ante esas palabras, y de pronto la sensación de los labios de Mousse sobre los suyos volvió a atormentarla… esa sensación que no la había dejado dormir durante toda la noche.

De algún modo, presentía como iba a acabar esto.

 **Hola chicos,**

 **Sorpresa, nueva historia que surgió de la nada en esta cabeza loca que me regala cada idea. Es solo un pequeño two-shot lleno de intriga.**

 **Espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.**

 **Quiero agradecer todo el cariño que recibí con "Un San Valentín sin Akane" y los que siguen a "Protectores" por tenerme una paciencia infinita.**

 **¿Cuáles son sus predicciones para el final? ¿Qué pasará? Misterio…**

 **Bueno nos leemos pronto,**

 **Abrazos,**

 **Nita**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Ranma se encontraba mirando a aquella puerta de madera con rencor ¿Qué tanto podrían estar hablando esos dos?, a su lado cierta amazona no se encontraba en mejor situación y aunque le costaba horrores tratar de ocultar los celos y disimular indiferencia se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia lo poco que le agradaba todo esto.

La única que parecía estar divirtiéndose con todo era por supuesto Nabiki Tendo que, aunque no podía escuchar ni ver nada de lo que sucedía en el interior de la habitación de su hermana, no perdía oportunidad de molestar a su cuñado.

\- Vaya- dijo con medida intriga acercándose mucho- ¿desde cuándo un beso dura tanto? Apuesto que están haciendo mucho más que eso…- terminó sonriendo con burla al ver como se deformaba la cara de Ranma

\- Chica usurera mentir- intervino Shampoo montando en cólera

Ranma solo apretó fuertemente los dientes y clavo sus uñas en los puños, estaba empezando a impacientarse.

\- Solo digo lo que induzco, yo no escucho voces ¿y ustedes?

Era el colmo, esto era todo lo que podía soportar la paciencia de Ranma y con paso decidido se adelanto hacia la vieja puerta de madera dispuesto a derribarla.

Ya habían pasado los 5 minutos que le prometió a Akane, entraría y la sacaría de allí; así tuviera que soportar la ira de su mazo. Alzo la mano en puño listo para asestar el golpe cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a su prometida y al insecto chino que se había atrevido a besarla.

\- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Akane al notar que el brazo de Ranma estaba sostenido en el aire justo a la altura de su rostro.

Él simplemente bajo su ataque algo nervioso e iba a responder cuando Mousse se asomo detrás de Akane saliendo de la habitación. Automáticamente Ranma acerco a la chica a su lado sosteniéndola por los hombros de manera protectora.

\- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto más serio de lo que pretendía.

Akane simplemente lo miro algo conmocionada por el gesto y asintió sin decir una palabra.

\- ¿Y bien?- pregunto oportunamente Nabiki Tendo

\- Hemos llegado a un acuerdo- anunció Mousse a los presentes- nuestros honores están intactos.

Todos callaron en ese momento esperando a que se dieran mayor detalle, pero Mousse solo termino de salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia el pasillo para retirarse.

\- ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo ser?- pregunto su compatriota con un tono de reproche.

Mousse ni siquiera se limito en responderle y siguió avanzado por el pasillo directo a la salida, todos los demás lo siguieron por inercia.

\- Mousse, decir ahora mismo a que tipo de acuerdo llegar con chica violenta o …- empezó de nuevo Shampoo intentando sacar información pero al no obtener nada más que una mirada fría por parte del chino miro a su bisabuela en busca de ayuda.

\- Mousse…- empezó a decir Cologne

\- Las reglas dicen que tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo- hablo por fin el muchacho interrumpiendo a la anciana- no dicen en ninguna parte que tengamos que hacer público lo hablado.

\- Se debe saber si lo que acordaron no va en contra de la tribu o el honor de las amazonas- contraataco la anciana- no puedo obligarte a decirnos que fue lo que hablaron pero como miembro del consejo mayor de la aldea te ordeno que nos des los términos de la conclusión del acuerdo.

Mousse suspiro cansado y se volteo para encarar a todos.

\- No habrá boda- hablo con voz potente, lo que hiso soltar cierto alivio en el ambiente- pero dejaré Japón mañana a primera hora- Shampoo abrió los ojos llenos de asombro y sintió como si mil cuchillas la hubieran atravesado, pero el chico se mostro indiferente y siguió hablando- Akane Tendo se compromete a no divulgar la conversación tenida el día de hoy y está invitada a ir a China conmigo, si ella así lo desea.

Esto último hizo fruncir el ceño a Ranma y apretar más fuerte el agarre que tenía sobre los hombros de su prometida.

\- Adiós, Akane Tendo, y una vez más lamento haberte involucrado en todo esto – dijo haciendo una reverencia y después extendiendo su mano añadió- ¿sin resentimientos?

Akane dudo un poco sintiendo el agarre de Ranma sobre sus hombros hacerse más fuerte pero al final decidió devolverle el gesto al muchacho.

\- Sin resentimientos- asintió Akane extendiendo su mano para estrechar la del muchacho- Suerte, Mousse- añadió con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que el aura de batalla de dos artistas marciales que estaban presenciando aquello se elevara por toda la habitación.

\- Suerte a ti también, Akane y si cambias de parecer… ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Y con eso el muchacho se retiro seguido de una molesta Shampoo acompañada de su bisabuela.

La familia Tendo y Ranma volvieron al interior de la vivienda justo en ese momento llegaban los patriarcas, Kasumi y Nodoka quienes eran ajenos a lo sucedido y se emocionaron mucho al ver a Ranma abrazar a Akane lo cual incomodo a ambos. Akane aprovecho en excusarse y retirarse a su habitación mientras Nabiki explicaba alegremente todo lo que había ocurrido y Ranma opto por ir a practicar al dojo para tranquilizarse antes de poder hablar con su prometida; nunca lo admitiría delante de todos pero toda esa situación lo había desestabilizado.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin el mayor percance que Akane estuvo taciturna todo el momento y ni se molesto en devolver las insinuaciones de Nabiki; mientras que Ranma tampoco le dirigía la palabra y se enfocaba en su comida y en pelear con su padre por ella, sin perderle el ojo a la menor de las Tendo claro esta.

Al poco rato vinieron Yuka y Sayuri a buscar a su amiga de compras al centro comercial, esto no le gustó mucho a Ranma ya que tenía pensado hablar con ella por la tarde pero era poco lo que él podía hacer y se resigno a esperar el momento adecuado.

Akane no llego a la cena ni a dormir ese día, ya que llamo para avisar a su hermana mayor que dormiría en casa de una de las chicas y llegaría al día siguiente después del almuerzo.

Al enterarse de aquello, Ranma tuvo miedo, si bien es cierto que no era la primera vez que su prometida se quedaba de largo con sus amigas, él aún no sabía lo que la chica había hablado con Mousse esa mañana ¿Qué tal si decidía irse con él al amanecer a China? No, eso no lo podía permitir, pero Akane había sido muy lista al no decir en la casa de cual de sus dos amigas pasaría la noche y él no podría vigilar ambas al mismo tiempo, así que decidió cortar el problema de raíz y paso la noche haciendo guardia en el Neko-Haten a verificar que el chico pato cumpla su promesa y que Akane no se vaya con él.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Ranma, cuando después de una noche en vela vio a Mousse salir con sus maletas del lugar… solo… a su espalda Shampoo le gritaba cosas en su idioma natal que él no podía entender mientras sus ojos rojos de tantas lagrimas secas miraban con irá al viajero que acababa de partir.

Sin saberlo, esa sería la última vez que Ranma vería a Mousse en mucho tiempo.

Cuando la amazona se percato de la presencia del chico de la trenza lo miro fulminante como pocas veces hacía cuando se disponía a pelear.

\- Necesitar hablar- dijo y su voz salió rasposa pero segura- Shampoo deber poner fecha para la boda

Ranma le regreso la mirada desafiante con el ceño fruncido.

\- De acuerdo, hablemos…- fue lo único que él respondió decidido a terminar este asunto de una vez por todas

.

.

.

.

Horas más tardes Ranma regresaba al dojo Tendo maltrecho, como siempre que tenía algún encuentro con algunas de sus prometidas, pero nada tan grave como para que algo de comida y un buen baño no lo solucionen.

Akane estuvo encerrada en su habitación la mayor parte del día, desde su charla con Mousse había tenido muchas cosas en las que pensar y por fin parecía tener sus pensamientos en orden. Así que esperó que todos se vayan a dormir, para salir a por la ventana de su cuarto hacia el techo de su habitación a ver las estrellas mientras esperaba a su prometido, el cual estaba segura que aparecería tarde o temprano, y no estaba equivocada ya que solo paso unos minutos para que Ranma se le una poniéndole una cobija sobre los hombros.

\- Tonta, te resfriarás- dijo molesto sentándose a su lado

Akane simplemente frunció un poco el ceño pero no respondió, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Ranma se decidiera a hablar de nuevo.

\- ¿Ahora si me contarás que fue lo que hablaron con Mousse?- pregunto intentando contener el sentimiento de fastidio que lo había atormentado todo el día

Ella solo inhalo sonoramente y soltó un suspiro.

\- Supongo que es justo- comento sin mirarlo manteniendo su vista en el cielo- pero quisiera preguntarte algo antes…

Los minutos pasaban y la chica no se animaba a hablar, dentro de ella sabía que una vez que lo dijera no habría marcha atrás; Ranma simplemente la miraba sin querer presionarla, el ambiente se sentía tenso entre ambos hasta que Akane por fin se armo de valor para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Café contra azul

\- Son dos preguntas muy sencillas, Ranma; pero tienes que prometer que responderás con la verdad.

El chico de la trenza solo pudo mover la cabeza para acceder a ello. No tenía ni idea qué tipo de pregunta le haría su prometida y la verdad era que eso lo ponía nervioso.

Akane sonrío y cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que preguntaba.

\- ¿Tu sueño es aún convertirte en el mejor artista marcial?

Esto descoloco un poco al joven que se esperaba otro tipo de cuestionamiento, de pronto la confianza volvió a él.

\- Jah! ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?- dijo divertido y algo arrogante - Por supuesto que sí, desde que era pequeño he soñado con eso y he trabajado duro para lograrlo… y no es un sueño tonta, es una meta- luego mirándola fijamente se señalo a sí mismo para añadir- Seré el mejor artista marcial de todo Japón…del mundo de entero… de nuestra generación y de todos los tiempos.

Akane no podía sentirse más feliz al escuchar a Ranma tan seguro de sí mismo, era una de las cosas que le gustaba de él, y le devolvió una enorme sonrisa.

\- Engreído- comento sin dejar de sonreir

\- Sabes que lo haré- le respondió el muchacho

\- Lo sé- contesto ella, Ranma vio que su sonrisa se había vuelto triste

\- Ranma…- comenzó Akane soltando un sonoro suspiro- ¿Estas dispuesto a casarte conmigo para heredar el dojo?

Esto sí que lo tomo por sorpresa y como era habitual las palabras salían de su boca sin pedir permiso.

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- dijo casi en automático

Y era cierto, Ranma no quería casarse con Akane por el dojo o porque sus padres lo dijeras ni mucho menos por preservar el honor de las familias; si él se casaba con ella era porque ambos así lo decidieran, sin obligaciones ni tontos acuerdos… solo ellos dos por decisión propia… pero su timidez no le dejaba expresar eso en voz alta.

Cuando volteo a ver a Akane vio que estaba herida pero aún así sonreía, y eso le partió el alma, la había lastimado una vez más… así que decidió que le diría lo que por tanto tiempo estaba guardando

\- Akane…yo…

\- Lo sabía- lo interrumpió ella aun sonriendo- sabía que responderías así y no te culpo, Ranma- dijo tranquila- desde el comienzo este compromiso fue…

\- Akane, detente- ahora fue su turno de cortarla, sabía que ella siempre llegaba a las conclusiones equivocadas- no es lo que quería decir yo…

\- Ranma, escuchame- volvió a intervenir ella de pronto con un tono más serio- tengo que decirte todo lo que he estado pensando desde el incidente con Mousse, ¿prometes no interrumpirme hasta el final?

El chico arrugo el ceño al escuchar el nombre del chino y solo pudo afirmar sin dejar de mirarla.

Akane, miró al cielo para reunir todo el coraje que le quedaba y hacer lo que estaba punto de decir, que aunque no sería fácil, sabía que era lo correcto aunque no por eso dejaba de doler.

\- Desde que tengo memoria, mi padre siempre soñaba con que el dojo de mi familia sea reconocido y que nuestra escuela se admirada por todos; lamentablemente para él no tuvo ningún hijo y mis hermanas no se mostraban interesadas en prevalecer la escuela. Así que yo adopte su sueño como mío, lo convencí para que me entrenara y me esforcé todos estos años para poder hacer realidad lo que mi padre siempre quiso. Y por un momento lo logré… podía enfrentarme a los chicos de mi edad y ganarles a todos ellos, estaba al nivel de los artistas marciales conocidos de la ciudad y podía darles pelea… era buena, era la mejor o eso pensaba… hasta que llegaste tú…

Akane se volteo a mirarlo y Ranma solo le devolvió la mirada sorprendido

\- Llegaste tu- volvió a decir ella- y me venciste en dos segundos sin siquiera mover un dedo en mi contra; llegaste tu y trajiste a un monton de locos artistas marciales a los que no podía seguirles el ritmo; llegaste tu y aparecieron enemigos muy poderosos, príncipes, criaturas legendarias y semidioses; llegaste tu y empezaron las maldiciones, los conjuros, hechizos, antiguos objetos mágicos y muchas otras cosas más… Antes de ti yo pensaba que era buena, de verdad lo creía pero llegaste tu y yo pase de ser la persona que afrontaba las peleas a ser la secuestrada, la carnada… la persona a la que siempre tienen que proteger… la más débil de todos- añadió en tono triste- El sueño de poder sacar el nombre del dojo Tendo por mi cuenta parecía ser ya muy lejano…

\- Akane…- susurro el chico apenas audible

\- Pero no te culpo Ranma- siguió la chica- aunque al comienzo admito que no me caías bien y de verdad quería odiarte con toda el alma… no pude- soltó ella con una pequeña risa- poco a poco te ganaste mi confianza… Ranma, tu eres… mi mejor amigo- admitió algo avergonzada- creo que nadie me conoce tanto como tu, ni siquiera mi propia familia me entiende de la manera que tu lo haces y aunque a veces puedes ser un poco fastidioso, sé que puedo contar contigo… no importa que tan dura sea la situación, tu siempre estas allí para mi… y yo intento estar allí para ti también, aunque a veces no me dejes

Ranma la miro enternecido y solo asintió.

\- Y aunque lo intentes negar- prosiguió la chica- eso es lo que hacemos, nos protegemos el uno al otro…- y con eso poso su fina mano sobre la de él sintiendo como los colores se le subían a la mejilla- Y por eso Ranma, jamás podría hacer algo que te perjudicará yo haría lo que sea porque fueras feliz… por eso yo… yo… yo…- cerro los ojos y tomo aire para continuar- yo he decidido anular el compromiso…

Ranma parpadeo sorprendido ¿En que momento había sucedido eso? Al chico esto le cayo como un balde de agua fría, sentía como algo en su estomago se hundía y la rabia empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo

\- ¿Esto es por el idiota de Mousse?- pregunto intentando contenerse pero fracasando estrepitosamente

\- ¿Qué? ¡NO!- empezó a defenderse la chica- Ranma, escucha yo…

\- LO MATARÉ- dijo poniéndose de pie

Akane reaccionó al mismo tiempo que él y lo sujeto por el brazo fulminándolo con la mirada

\- ¿Quieres despertar a todo el vecindario? – le dijo molesta- Por una vez en tu vida escucha antes de actuar. Lo de Mousse fue solo un beso

\- ¿Solo un beso?- pregunto aún molesto

\- Solo un beso, idiota. No significa nada

Ranma la miró aún sin convencerse y Akane volvió a intentarlo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando besas Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi?- dijo desafiante

\- Ellas me besan a mi…- se defendía el muchacho desesperado- yo…

\- Igual que Mousse me beso a mi- contra ataco ella- ¿Qué sientes cuando te besan Ranma?- volvió a insistirle tomandolo por los codos e insistiéndole con la mirada

\- Yo…na…nada- respondió él- no siento nada

\- Allí lo tienes- dijo ella soltándolo y haciendo que ambos vuelvan a sentarse sobre el tejado- no se siente nada, no hay mariposas en el estomago ni tu corazón se pierde algún latido. Es solo eso… solo un beso

\- Solo un beso…- repitió procesando todo lo que Akane le explicaba

\- Si Ranma, solo un beso, no sientes todo lo que deberías sentir- añadio triste

Ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato hasta que Ranma se animo a hablar.

\- Entonces…¿por qué quieres romper el compromiso?- pregunto aún resentido

Akane le tomo un momento responder.

\- Porque es absurdo- dijo ella- tu mismo lo acabas de decir, no te casarás por el dojo- lo desafio ella- y tienes razón pero necesitas un dojo para poder pelear profesionalmente y sin él no podrás cumplir tu sueño

\- Eso no es cierto, se puede combatir individualmente sin necesidad de…

\- Ambos sabemos, que es menos probable que te tomen en serio si vas por tu cuenta- le recrimino Akane- No tengo problema que representes al dojo Ranma – dijo ablandando su tono de voz- en sí no tengo ningún problema con que tu heredes el dojo y enseñes el estilo libre al mundo… y tampoco voy a obligarte a casarte conmigo para que puedas conseguirlo, jamás haría algo que te hiciera infeliz, Ranma… nosotros nos ayudamos el uno al otro ¿recuerdas?- sonrió sin que la sonrisa llegue realmente a sus ojos.

\- Akane…- no pudo continuar la declaración de la chica lo había dejado sin palabras

\- Por eso estuve pensando…Antes de irse Mousse decidió renunciar al sueño de estar con Shampoo de una manera muy peculiar porque se dio cuenta que no puedes seguir forzando algo sin sentido para siempre, él me beso Ranma para comprobar si Shampoo podía sacrificar su orgullo y detenerlo en su viaje, si era así entonces él lucharía por ella hasta el final pero si no lo hacía entonces el simplemente seguiría su camino…cambiaría de sueño…

Ranma la miraba solemne, quería entender todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Akane.

\- Y también él quería ayudarme, porque nuestras situaciones se parecían mucho… ambos atascados esperando que las cosas cambien manteniendo la esperanza día a día pero las cosas siguen igual… él sabía lo frustrante que era la rutina, yo también ya había comenzado a sentirla pero el decidió cambiarla y de ser necesario dejar sus sueños para construir otros, unos más a su alcance. Él me beso para que Shampoo se diera cuenta que las cosas cambian y también quería que yo lo notará y tu también. Incluso me ofreció su ayuda para comenzar de cero si era necesario en otro lugar, pero la rechace porque lo que tengo que hacer esta aquí en Nerima.

Ranma la miraba solemne pero sin decir una sola palabra.

\- Mi sueño de ser la heredera del dojo y representarlo era absurdo, lo supe desde el momento en que llegaste y aunque me cueste admitirlo nunca fue mi sueño en realidad sino el de mi padre que yo quise como si fuera mio… Tu sueño es ser el mejor de todos los tiempos, pero para eso necesitas un dojo para comenzar y no voy a aceptar que ates tu vida a la mía si no quieres así que se me ocurrió la solución, es muy fácil si te pones a pensar en ello, siempre fue muy fácil- soltó una pequeña risita- Tu serás el representante del dojo oficial, eso se puede lograr con una carta poder notarial donde mi padre te sede los derechos legales sin necesidad de ser de la familia y el apellido del dojo prevalecerá igual que la escuela y todo esto sin la necesidad de casarnos… seremos algo así como socios- río de buen humor- Mi padre por fin cumplirá su sueño, tu cumplirás el tuyo y las escuelas se unirán de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Y que hay de ti?- pregunto él

Akane sonrió

\- Al igual que Mousse, simplemente cambiaré de sueño… Quiero ser maestra, Ranma- dijo mirándolo firmemente- quiero estudiar e ir a la universidad, quiero estudiar pedagogía y enseñar niños… especialmente a los más difíciles como tu – bromeo empujando levemente su hombro

Ranma sonrió, se notaba que estaba feliz y él la apoyaría aunque…

\- Y quizás algún día nuestros hijos terminen por consolidar el combate libre…

\- ¿nuestros hijos?- preguntó él parpadeando muchas veces sin creer lo que había oído

Akane se sonrojo de pronto

\- No… no es lo que tu crees… yo no quería decir tuyo y mio sino que…- intento explicarse lo mejor que pudo pero simplemente las palabras no le salían así que tomo aire para serenarse un poco para continuar hablando

\- Ranma, algún día tu encontrarás a alguien que te cocine excelente que sea bonita y femenina con todas las virtudes que a mi me faltan y formarás una familia con ella- dijo Akane agachando la cabeza para que no pudiera ver la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro al decir aquello, aunque la cara del muchacho solo había indignación y enfado - y tal vez solo tal vez yo pueda encontrar a alguien que me acepte con todo los defectos que tengo… aún tengo la esperanza que exista alguien así yo…

\- Eso no- dijo Ranma tomandola de los hombros y haciendo que la mire- Akane, rompe el compromiso si quieres, estudia para ser la mejor profesora, desafía a todos, mandalos a volar si es lo que deseas pero no voy a permitir que te alejes así de mi…

\- Yo no…

\- Ya te he escuchado como pediste y no lo acepto, prácticamente me quieres empujar a un lado para irte con alguien más- el tono de su voz era entre resentido y enfadado

\- Yo no dije eso- intento defenderse ella- yo solo… yo… quiero que seas feliz – dijo desviando la mirada

\- Pero no contigo- la reto él

Akane lo miro suplicante las lagrimas se estaban acumulando en sus ojos pero no las dejaría caer libremente, al menos no delante de él; esta decisión le dolía mucho pero sabía que era lo correcto.

\- Tengo que seguir mis sueños, Ranma, no puedo atarte a mi porque tu también tienes los tuyos… no siempre hay mariposas en los besos y no siempre hay finales felices

Ranma la miró enfadado, nunca la había visto tan derrotada, se había cansado de luchar por él de luchar por ambos; y eso no lo iba a permitir

\- Ahora es tu turno de escucharme- le dijo firme haciendo que ella levante su mirada- Akane, tu lo has dicho nosotros nos protegemos el uno al otro, a estas alturas ya no tiene caso esconder que me importas porque todo el mundo puede ver que así es- mientras decía esto un profundo color carmesí llenaba sus mejillas- no solo eres mi amiga sino que eres la mejor que he tenido; tú eres la única persona que me ha aceptado tal y como soy desde el principio y no puedo concebir la idea de que hagas tu vida lejos… lejos de mi – aclaró

\- Ranma…

\- Cuando Mousse te beso sentí que enloquecería, perdí el control y no me siento orgulloso de ello… yo… yo no puedo prometerte mariposas ni finales felices tampoco te diré que será fácil porque hasta ahora nada lo ha sido pero prometo apoyarte… yo te ayudaré a seguir tu sueño pero por favor no te alejes de mi – termino en un susurro

Akane no pudo más y las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas, Ranma se había desarmado ante ella. Nunca antes lo había visto tan vulnerable así que suavemente le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y él escondió su cara en el hombro de ella.

\- Cuando dije hace un momento que no me casaría contigo para heredar el dojo, es cierto- dijo despacio en su oído- no lo haría para heredar el dojo

Akane entendió a lo que se refería y se aparto suavemente de él para mirarlo a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos una absoluta sinceridad.

\- Hable con Shampoo en la tarde, estaba dolida por la partida de Mousse, y me recriminó muchas cosas una de ellas fue mi falta de decisión, que si no fuera por mi ella tendría una vida normal en su aldea y que una de las peores cosas fue haberse topado conmigo, después empezó a atacarme para librarse del compromiso y bueno ya sabes como es eso; pero no quiero que te pase lo mismo Akane, yo no quiero que te arrepientas de haberme conocido…

Akane acerco su rostro al del muchacho y por primera vez vio la pequeña herida que tenía en la esquina de sus labios, con mucha delicadeza rozo la herida con sus yemas y frunció el ceño.

\- No debió haberte dicho esas cosas ni haberte atacado, ella también pudo parar esta locura hace mucho.

De pronto la chica se dio cuenta de su cercanía, como habían estado en muchas ocasiones, sus frentes casi rosandose, sus alientos combinados y sus mejillas rojas muy rojas pero lejos de separarse Akane solo atino a decir.

\- No me arrepiento de haberte conocido, Ranma, creo que fue la mejor cosa que me ha podido pasar…

Y sin previo aviso él chico unió sus labios, la beso con fuerza y dulzura al mismo tiempo, trasmitiéndole todo lo que no podía con palabras.

Akane al principio estaba impresionada pero no tardo en cerrar los ojos al sentir como todas las emociones se combinaban en su interior y las luces detrás de sus párpados aparecían.

Se separaron cuando ya les faltaba el aire y ambos estaban sonrojados por lo que había pasado, la suave risa de Akane rompió el silencio e hizo que Ranma también sonriera nervioso.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto confuso el chico

\- No hay mariposas en el estomago, Ranma- dijo alegre mientras el chico arrugaba el entrecejo-... ¡Son fuegos artificiales!

Ranma río al verla tan alegre.

\- ¿Bromeas?... Es un volcán en erupción jajaja- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y la ayudaba a pararse también- vamos, es hora de dormir.

\- Y pensar que todo esto empezó con un beso- dijo la chica

\- Sip, con solo un beso- concordó Ranma y la volvió a besar mientras ella sonreía en sus labios y le devolvía el gesto colgándose de su cuello.

No necesitaban nada más y aunque no hubo declaraciones su acciones decían más de lo que las palabras podían expresar.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, los padres lloraban a mares por el anuncio del rompimiento del compromiso , el plan de Akane de que Ranma represente al dojo y su deseo de ser profesora, mientras que los jóvenes protagonistas escondían miradas y sonrisas traviesas de la vista de su impertinente familia mientras entrelazaban sus meñiques debajo de la mesa sin ser vistos.

Aún tenían un largo camino que recorrer y mucho que afrontar pero lo harían juntos, como hasta ahora, pero esta vez por elección propia. Y quizás algún día si sus padres demostraban la suficiente madurez, les dirían que el compromiso que rompieron era el que ellos hicieron antes de que nacieran, no el que ambos habían acordado la noche anterior. Porque desde que se habían conocido y para adelante… siempre serán Ranma y Akane.

.

.

.

Mientras esto sucedía en el dojo a unas pocas calles de allí la anciana Cologne encontraba una carta sobre la cama de su bisnieta, donde ella explicaba los motivos de su regreso a China, y de ser necesaria su renuncia a la tribu Amazona, pero esa ya es otra historia…

.

.

.

 **Lo sé, lo sé no hay excusa que valga soy una pésima persona por haberlo hecho esperar tanto tiempo; pero muchas cosas sucedieron demasiadas para explicarlas en estas pocas líneas, que llego un momento en que pensé que tendría que abandonar la historia por falta de inspiración, pero me dije que no sería justo para ustedes así que me obligue hoy mismo a sentarme frente al teclado y empezar a escribir, y este es el resultado de una vez me disculpo si al final no fue lo que esperaban pero juro que di lo mejor de mi.**

 **Gracias a todo por seguir allí, los quiero mil.**

 **Nita.**


End file.
